mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome Home/Chapter 8
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 8 "Brilliant Saturday. A day where there is no school. A day where you can sleep in. A day where you can laze around in a pool. A day where you can go searching for snakes. A day-" "I'm sorry to interrupt but, where are you going with this?" Summer questioned Liberty. "Well you asked what can we do. I just gave you three ideas." "Except, were awake already so we can't sleep in, there is no pool and why would anyone want to search for snakes?" "Because there beautiful creatures!" "Its nerdy! Right now, Rhonda is on a date with Derek. I should already be on a date with Travis. I don't need to look any nerdier!" Violet's attention on the conversation broke after that. Violet hadn't told them about her and Travis yet. She wanted to know how they would respond first. She also didn't want to hurt Summer. The was no reason to, but still, she felt guilty about this. She shook the thought away. Travis had chosen her, not Summer, her, Violet Nightshade. She turned back to Summer, to see she had Liberty wrestled down to the floor. "What the-?! What is going on?!" Violet demanded. "She said snakes were lame!" Liberty roared, trying to push Summer up. "And you punched me after that!" Summer yelled. Violet got down, and pushed the two away from each other. "Listen, in these dorms were allowed to like different things. I mean, we don't all have to be identical robots. So can we agree to apologize and start fresh?" Violet watched as the two of them glared at each other. The last thing Violet needed was to be picking a side in a dorm war. She just preyed one of them would have the maturity to apologize. "I'm sorry for trying to punch you." Liberty said. "And I'm sorry for being so mean before then. You were trying to come up with ideas and I wasn't trying to help. So what else could we do?" Violet smiled. She was happy at both the fact that Liberty apologized and that she had convinced them out of the fight. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Violet answered it. "Dr. F." Violet said, trying not to sound surprised. "Hello Violet. Can I talk with you for a second?" Violet gulped. She had accidentally made a small explosion in science yesterday. She thought no one but Daniel knew it was her, but did someone else see? Violet closed the door behind her, and nearly collapsed in panic. "I didn't mean to make that explosion." Violet stuttered. "Oh, the explosion yesterday? That was fantastic! It really spiced up the lesson. But that is not what I'm here to talk to you about. You used to live in Spookane, correct?" "Yes." "Do you have any caving experience?" "Yes." "You see, for the excursion, I'm sending each of the pairs in a cave. But there is one that hasn't been fully explored. Could you go in that one?" "Of course." "I knew I could count on you, Violet. Have a good day!" "You too, but wait, Dr. F, what does the F stand for?" "It stands for... ROBOTS! Mwhahahaha!" And with that, Dr. F ran off. Violet didn't have time to take any notice out of it, as she felt two hands shove her away, making her topple down to the ground. She landed on her shoulder, which roared in pain. The rocky gravel of the path could have possible cut it as well. Violet looked up, just to see a familiar face running away. "Out of my way, chump!" Chaz said, as he ran away. Violet grumbled, and was about to get up when a shadow loomed over her. She turned to face it, and saw a fantastically handsome Travis extending a hand to help her up. Her frustrated frown turned into a love-struck smile, as she took his hand and he pulled her up. "Are you okay?" he asked in his musical voice. "I'm alright," she replied, holding onto her shoulder, "what was all that about?" "Chaz stole the phone I was going to give to you. But more importantly, your not alright. Your shoulder is bleeding!" Violet looked to see the patch of cloth around her shoulder becoming stained red. The gravel must have cut her. "Come on," Travis demanded, "I'm taking you to sick bay right this moment!" Travis carefully pulled his arm around Violet's shoulder. Confirming that he wasn't putting her in pain, he lead her to the sick bay. "Hey Violet, do you have plans for tomorrow night?" Travis asked. "No, why?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go on our date then." "I would love that, Travis." "Awesome. Well, I'll get things ready. But for now we have to take you to sick bay." Normally Violet would have refused to go to the sick bay. Normally she would have just walked away and waited for the wound to heal. Normally she would have taken care of herself. But instead, she simply kissed his check and rested her head in his shoulder. ---- Daniel's morning stroll was ruined. On the way back to his dorm, Daniel saw Chaz shove Violet over, and when he was going to give Violet a hand, Travis beat him to it. He hated the way that Violet looked at Travis. The way that her perfect eyes followed his face from his body, staring at him. The way she dreamily smiled. He loathed it. And then he played the whole "I'll take care of you" card and took her to sick bay. Daniel also found out that they were going on a date. What a great way to ruin a morning stroll. And then she kissed him and lay her beautiful head on his shoulder. Daniel hated it. He couldn't stand for it. He felt his blood boil and his ears steam. Daniel took in some deep breaths, and tried to think. If there was a way that he could end it between Travis and Violet without hurting her, and no-one knew it was him, He would do it. Category:Welcome Home Chapters